


The best of help

by smut_for_life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_for_life/pseuds/smut_for_life
Summary: Adrien gets bullied in school and Nino helps him... in a rather special way.





	The best of help

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I'm *sorry* if it's not that great. Oh my god I'll so go to hell for writing this!  
> Please read the tags carefully.

The heat spread through his body. He was rolling for side to side wanting to suppress the heat but that made everything worse as the heat got even stronger. Since nothing else worked he tried taking a deep breath but even the slightest movement hurt as hell. He curled up on the bed, so overwhelmed with pain that he didn't notice the door opening.

 

When I opened the door to my best friends room the sight in front of me was breathtaking. Adrien was lying curled up in his bed. The blush on his face darker than anything I had ever seen. His eyes were closed shut and he looked as if he was in pain. I walked closer.

In front of the bed I stopped and looked at him for a while. When I heared my friend whimper I knew for sure that something was wrong. I reached out for Adriens hand as another whimper escaped his throat. When I squeezed his hand Adrien slowly looked up at me. His eyes were clouded with pain and his voice was weak as he whispered: "Hel...p me."

I didn't know what was wrong at all so I just took both his hands and helped Adrien sit on the edge of the bed. Without thinking I hugged my poor friend.

When he started shivering in my arms I rubbed his back and tried to comfort him as much as possible. After staying like this for a few minutes Adrien finally calmed down. I lifted his chin so he looked at me with teary eyes. I asked quietly: "Do you wanna tell me what happened." He looked at me, his eyes filling with tears again. "Th...those guys... just... keep... bullying me. They... they tried to... to rape me... again. When I resisted... th... they said they'd discipline me... so they put something cainlike... on my dick and... shoved a se... sex toy... in my butt. They said... I couldn't take any of it off or... they'll... beat me up."

I looked at him. The shock clearly showing on my face as I hugged him tight again. "I'll always be there for you", is what I told him quietly, "I'll try to help you... if... you want me to." Adrien lifted his head again to look deep into my eyes while he begged: "Please... help me."

For now I helped him stand up and then I took a step back to give him the needed space to get undressed. With shaking hands did Adrien try to open his jeans buttons. He looked at me anxiously. "Hey, it's gonna be even weirder from here on so... just let me do it."

Again he looked scared but this time Adrien nodded slightly. I closed the distance between us with a few steps and looked at him. Now Adrien nodded a bit more confidently. I tried to hold eye contact while I reached down to undo his buttons. They popped open and I pushed his jeans down.

The blush on Adriens face was intensifying once more. "It's okay. I'm here with you." He blinked, trying to convince me that he is okay.

I looked down. Only Adriens boxers were left. Now a blush also creeped on my face. I looked at him a last time. Then my eyes went back down, to Adriens underwear. I grabbed his boxers and pulled them down in one go. At first Adrien tried to cover his crotch by pulling his shirt down but when I reached for his hand he loosened his grio on the shirt.

"I told you. It's gonna be okay." I tried to sound comforting but that didn't really work with a growing boner in my own pants. He just blushed even deeper as he let go of his shirt entirely. "How about you take your pants off first, then we'll move on to the next step. Okay?" Adrien nodded again as he set down on the bed to take his pants off completely.

I tried my best not to stare at his intimate parts but that was rather hard with a neon green cockcage keeping my best friends dick confined. "Did they put it on you themselves?" Adrien got all flustered at my question but nodded anyways. "Have they done similar things before?" I felt the anger rush through me when he nodded again. He tried to hide his face, red from embarassment while he answered: "They... never told me to... keep it on this long though."

I took a deep breath looked at Adrien and said: "Open your legs some more so I can try to take it off." He couldn't stand looking me in the eyes anymore so he turned to face the wall while he spread his legs further to grant me better access.

As he opened his legs I got a better view on Adriens dick. The poor thing was trying to rise continuously but was kept in place by the cage. The veines looked like they were ready to burst while the head and balls had turned a dark violet from all the blood stacked there.

Through leaning down to get a better look at it I noticed that there was no real lock, the cage was kept in place by a tight cockring. "You can't take it off yourself? Is that it?" Adrien nodded, still facing the wall but the blush on his face was oblivious. Well, not only on his face, my had turned almost the same colour by now.

With both my shaking hands I reached for my best friends crotch. My fingers got to the ring, that was around Adriens balls. For a second I hesistated and glanced up at his face. He was staring at me with... was that anticipation? Or lust?

That confused me slightly but I managed to focus on his dark balls again. I stretched the ring apart and sled it off Adriens balls. The last thing left was the cage on his dick but that was easy to remove since that the cockring was gone. Now his dick finally rose to it's full size.

"That's it?", I asked. "No, not yet. There's still that thing in my butt." I sighted. Another toy. I was sure that I couldn't keep my composure much longer so hopefully this would end faster or at least be less erotic. Well, that was definitely not the case.

On the contrary, when I told Adrien to turn around, on all fours and he showed me his bare ass that was sexy as hell. With his smooth model hands he spread his ass cheeks apart, there was something like a handle peeking out of Adrien rose bud. I wondered if it was to prevent the toy from slipping in completely. When I grabbed the handle and pulled lightly, not only did he moan loudly but a shiver went down his spine too.

I tried agai. This time I pulled harder, so the first bead popped out. A lustful moan escaped Adriens throat. "Get 'em... out faster", he pleaded. 'Cause Adrien begged for it I yanked out all the beads in one go. A popping sound was heard after each bead that sliooed out his ass. I looked at the beads in my hand, they glistened with a sticky liquid. Lube I guess.

Just the thought that tose five huge beads had spread Adriens ass open 'till now got me all riled up. I tried my best to calm down but when I glanced back at his slightly gapping hole I lost every bit of control I had left.

I raised my fingers up to my mouth and licked them until they were wet, coated with my spit. Swallowing hard, I bought my fingers to his hole, circling around it in a soothing motion.  
Then I shoved them inside, two at once. A surprised cry, followed by a deep moan left Adriens mouth. I moved my fingers, exploring the insides of my best friend, I scissored them, stretched his insides even wider. I pulled 'em half the way out just to push them back inside again. There I moved carefully, traing to find his sweet spot.

When Adrien arched his back and moaned loudly as I pressed down on a slightly rough spot inside him, then I knew that I found what I had searched for. I leaned forward, down on the panting model beneath me and whispered in his ear: "It seems, that your bitch pussy is swallowing my fingers right up." If that was even possible, Adriens blush deepend some more. Slickey sounds and broken moans filled the air. Like this I ravished his hole 'till he was a panting mess.

When I was done fingering him, Adrien couldn't hold back his moans anymore. His hole looked really lonely as it was gapping and twitching. "It looks so cute. Twitching like it wants more... something bigger."

I turned him over so Adrien was facing me for the first time in a while. His dick was rock hard and overflowing with precum. In his eyes I could see a hint of fear but his expression only showed lust. A shiver ran down my spine as I caught a glimpse of Adrien as he was now, pushed down on the bed, his hole gapping widely, waiting for something to enter and his gaze clouded with lust and heat.

I opened my own belt and buttons, pushed my pants and underwear down 'till only my hard dick was exposed. With my fingertips I brushed his thighs, drawing a sweet moan out of his throat. I teasingly breathed against his dick.

Moan were followed by gasps as I licked his shaft with my hot tongue. Then I moved lower to his butt. My right hand strocked his dick while my tongue licked around his rim before entering. I moved it back and forth, up and down. Adriens breathing got faszer as I pushed a finger in alongside my tongue.

When I pulled both out a gasp escaped him. Again I looked at Adriens face, red from embarassment. There was no voice when he tried to talk but from his lips movements it looked like: "Please... more." A smirk crossed my face.

"As you wish."

I positioned my dick at his hole and while I leaned down to kiss him, I pushed inside. Drowning his moan between our connected lips I put my tongue in his mouth. With our tongues entertwined and our drool exchanged I moved mine in circles. Tasting his essence, his everything. Our tonues wrestled with each other.

When I had won the battle I had to let go of his lips to catch my breath. While we had our tongue-battle Adriens hole had adjusted to the size of my dick. So at the same time where I pulled away for air I moved my hips closer to his, penetrating him even deeper.

He looked up at me, startled from my sudden thrusts. The sight of Adriens greedy eyes got me worked up even more. I pulled out just far enough so that we were still connected and pushed in again. I shoved it all the way inside in one go.

Overwhelmed from beeing filled to this point he moaned loud. Adrien shut his eyes as he came from the abrupt pleasure of when I hit his sweet spot dead on. His hole clenched tight around my dick while I rode him through his orgasm. I gave him a few seconds of rest but then I thrusted harder than before which caused him to moan loudly again.

Between his moans Adrien gasped something like stop but I was too focused on my own pleasure to hear him. While rocking my hips I leaned forward again and started to play with Adriens cute nipples. I pinched and twisted them.

After a while I moved my mouth to his right nipple, I bit and licked it while I played with the other using my free hand. Then I switched and did the same to the other side. All the while thrusting into Adrien, slamming our hips together with each trust.

The friction got stronger as I pushed in harder and faster. My own climax was nearing. I moved away from his nipples which were all red and swollen and were covered in bite marks by now, then I leaned closer to his face again and kissed him.

While thrusting deep into him I moved my tongue. I entertwined it with Adriens when I made my last thrusts. I pushed all the way in and came inside.

Our mouths parted to catch at least some air and Adrien moaned loudly as I filled him with hot cum. The pleasure also got him over the edge and he came again.

I almost collapsed on top of Adrien but still managed to slide out of him and watched my cum drip down his thighs. Then I let myself fall down on the mattress beside Adrien.

He looked at me with teary eyes so I leaned forward and kissed him soothingly then I hugged him again. Still naked and sweaty from our hot love making I whispered in his ear: "I can stop 'em, those bullies, if that's what you want."

Adrien looked at me and grinned: "Thanks. I love ya."

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes in this, please let me know, I don't have anyone to proof read or beta.


End file.
